Digimon: The Pokemon Quest
by Zulaq
Summary: One year after the defeat of Myotismon, Kari and Tk are transported by accident to another world, with no memories, back in their eightyearold bodies, and with no idea who they are.
1. An Unusual Portal

Author Into: This is my first Fanfic, I decided that after reading some (ok, a lot) of the pokemon/digimon crossovers that I would try my hand at one. Anyway the basic plot of the series is Kari and Tk (with their digimon) are accidentally sent into the pokemon world by a virus (and lose their memories and become 8 year olds in the process). Kari and Tk are then adopted and raised by a (fairly) young couple, and decide to set out on their pokemon journeys together 2 years later, both because they are friends, and because they want to find out about their mysterious pasts. Anyway that's all you should know for now, so on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon, so please don't sue me.

Chapter One-An Unusual Portal

--Real World, 1 year after the defeat of Malomyotismon—

"Hey Tk, are you ready?" Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, with her white cat-like digimon Gatomon, asked the blonde boy and at the door to the apartment.

"Don't get your horses up! I'll only take one more minute." Takeru 'Tk' Takaishi responded, moving around inside of the apartment, accidentally knocking into his yellow and white flying digimon Patamon, before donning a small hat and rushing to the door.

"I just don't want to be late, Tai left for the digital world and hour ago, I don't know why you wanted to use the computer at the school." Kari retorted.

"I just wanted to use that computer for old time's sake! But if you want we can use my mother's computer, she hasn't been using it lately, something about it being attacked by a virus, but a computer repairman came around yesterday while mom was out, and I think he said he fixed it."

"Fine, then lets use it! We're late enough as it is."

So Tk and Patamon led Kari and Gatomon through the small apartment to his mother's office and started the computer. Once the computer started up, he called up the digital portal, and both of them pointed their digivices at the computer. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" They both called, and in a flash of light both humans and digimon vanished.

However, just a second after they had disappeared, the computer started to sputter, and an error message came on screen, "ERROR Type 5 Virus Detected", and the computer shorted out.

--Unknown World, 30 Minutes (or half-an-hour) later—

"Hey George, look at this!" A woman called her companion.

"What is it Lucy?" The man came over to the woman, and saw what she saw.

"Two children, what are they doing out here? They look like they took a beating."

They were looking at two children, a young boy, wearing shorts, a green shirt with a darker green sleeve-less sweater and a green helmet, and a young girl, wearing a yellow sleeve-less shirt, a pink bandana, and shorts, both looking beat up with scrapes all over, and unconscious.

"We need to get them to a hospital. What could have done this to children?"

"I don't know, but let's get moving, New Bark Town isn't that far from here. Go Machoke." The man said, throwing a red and white sphere into the air, from which a red beam emerged and turned into a large blue-gray monster wearing a belt. "Machoke, will you carry these two children to the hospital in New Bark Town, please?"

The monster, Machoke, leaned down a picked up the two children, and moved off, with the two adults following.

In the bushes, two pairs of eyes watched everything, one was a small green cat-head with a tail, and the other was a white blob with pink cheeks, bent ears, and four stubby legs. They quietly followed the human group.

--Digital World, Another 30 minutes later—

"Hey Tai, where Kari?" Davis asked Tai.

"I don't know, she went to Tk's apartment, something about coming to the reunion together, but she said that they would be here and hour ago. I know, lets ask Matt. Hey Matt!"

"Yes, Tai?" Matt came up.

"Have you seen Kari or Tk? According to Kari said that they would be here an hour ago."

"Now that you mention this, no. Strange, normally Kari's always true to her word and on time."

"I don't like this." Davis said, "Something may have come up."

"True, maybe we should check it out. Davis, you look here and Matt and I will look in the Real World. Meet back here before the party ends right?" Tai responded.

"Ok" And the three boys departed.

--Pokemon World (like you couldn't have guessed), Same Time--

"I've healed all the scrapes and bruises, and they are sleeping now. Are you sure you don't know what happened to them." A doctor asked Lucy and George.

"No, we just found them, and rushed them here. I don't even know their names.

"Strange, we can find nothing on them. Not a birth certificate, hospital records, or even school records. It's as if they don't exist. I've asked Officer Jenny over here so that she can try to investigate what happened, and she might have a few questions for you later."

--Digital World, 4 Hours Later (almost 9 o'clock)--

"We didn't see them in the Real World, any luck here?" Tai asked Davis after they met back at the party, if the others noticed their absence they chose not to comment.

"No, strange." Davis responded.

"I'm sure it's just a false-alarm. Let's get back to the party. With so many people here we might have missed them."

--Pokemon World, Next Day--

"Ungg." The unknown boy groaned, as he woke up.

A nurse walked into the room, "Ah, I must get the doctor." And she dashed out.

A minute later the doctor and Officer Jenny walked into the room as the boy was sitting up.

"Where am I?" Asked the boy groggily.

"You're in a hospital, two people found you and the girl hurt and asleep in the forest and brought you here. Do you remember what happened?" Officer Jenny replied.

"No, I don't remember anything."

"Anything are you sure? What about even a name?"

"Name… My name is Tk. But I don't know anything else."

"What about the girl. Do you know anything about her?"

"Her name is… Her name is Kari. I know her, but I don't know how."

"Are you sure you don't know anything else? Anything at all?"

"No, I just… I just don't remember."

Officer Jenny and the doctor left the room then.

"Strange, I've never seen a case of amnesia this bad, and weird that all he can remember is his and her names. But they can't stay here at the hospital." The doctor stated flatly.

"I'll look for a family to take care of them in the meanwhile, maybe with their names I can find something more."

--Real World, the Same Time--

"Tai, according to mom, Tk didn't come home last night. I'm worried about him." Matt came up to Tai.

"Kari didn't come home last night either. Something is definitely wrong. Let's get the others and start searching. Its not like either Kari or Tk to leave their homes like this."

"Agreed."

--Pokemon World, the Next (Mid) Morning--

"Kari, Tk, I'd like you to meet Robert and Patrica Firestone, they've agreed to take you in until we learn more about your past, or at least learn who your parents are. Robert is a pokemon breeder, and Patrica is mayor of New Bark Town. Is that alright by you?" Officer Jenny introduced two people to Kari and Tk.

"Sure, but one question, what's a pokemon?" Kari asked, Officer Jenny and the Firestones sweatdroped.

"I see what you mean by amnesia Jenny." Patrica said to the officer.

--Real World, That Afternoon--

"There's no sign of them Tai, it's as if they both dropped off the fact of the world, both worlds." Sora told Tai.

"They have to be somewhere."

"Hey Tai, I noticed something when I went to Tk's apartment. His mother's computer had shorted out, when I asked his mother she said that it had been attacked by a virus a few days before, and that when she left before Tk it was fine, but when she came back it had shorted out. I think that might have something to do with the disappearance."

"And that means what?"

"Well if they opened a portal on that computer, it's possible, unlikely, but possible, that the portal to the digital world might not have worked right and sent them somewhere else. Hopefully another world."

"Another world! Hopefully!"

"Well it's either that, or they were deleted."

--Pokemon World, 3 Months Later--

"Well that's done. Your now officially our children. The adoption has gone through." Robert said.

"That's great! It's too bad that Officer Jenny couldn't find anything about us. Even our last names would be nice." Tk said. (before you guys get angry, he and Kari have no memories whatsoever except their names [short form, and being adopted means some stability, and would be welcomed, and it would not be nice to leave two children in what amounts to limbo for over 3 months)

"Well you can call yourselves Kari Firestone and Tk Firestone now." Patrica stated.

Author Ending (for Now): I still have way more. I'll be posting chapter two, as soon as possible, which takes place two years later, when Tk and Kari set off on their pokemon adventure at age 10, right away, so you don't have to kill me for a cliffhanger right here.


	2. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon/Digimon, please don't sue me.

Chapter Two-The Journey Begins

--Pokemon World, New Bark Town, Firestone Home--

"Hey Kari, Tk it's time to wake up! You don't want to be late on the first day of your journey do you?" Patrica Firestone called up the stairs. It was the day that both Kari and Tk were setting out on their pokemon adventure, and their adoptive parents (after they had both been found in the forest with no past or memories), had taken the day off, Patrica from being the mayor of New Bark Town, and Robert who was a pokemon breeder, to say good-bye to their beloved children (adopted or not).

"One more minute!" Tk called down. However Kari got up and started to get dressed. Kari finished, and as an after-thought she attached a small tear-dropped shape device to her belt.

"Common Tk, we don't want to be late or all the pokemon will be gone." Kari pleaded. There was something familiar about that, but she couldn't put her finger on it. But then again her adoptive brother went through this routine every morning, so that could be it.

"Oh all right, I'm getting up, I'm getting up." Tk sat up and began to get ready for their journey. And also attaching a similar tear-dropped shape device to his belt.

"Lets see, camera check, food, check, sleeping bag and tent, check, poke-balls, check, fly-swatter, check." Kari went through a checklist of the items that they needed.

"Common kids, we should go now." Robert called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Both Kari and Tk rushed through the rest of their preparations and rushed down the steps.

--5 Minutes Later, Professor Elm's Lab--

"So are you ready Kari. Everything seems in order." Professor Elm looked up from Kari's brand-new pokemon training license, "Here's your pokedex, and these are the pokemon you can choose from." Professor Elm gestured towards a table which had three pokemon on it. "You can have either Chikorita, Totodile or Cindaquil."

"I think I'll start with Chikorita. Thank you Professor Elm."

"And now you Tk, everything's in order for you, here's your pokedex, and you can chose from Totodile or Cindaquil."

"I'll take Totodile professor. Thank you very much!"

"Well its time for you to leave, I wish you both luck on your pokemon journey."

"Good-bye Professor, good-bye Patrica, Robert!" And Tk and Kari left, heading towards Cherrygrove City.

--One Week ago, Hoenn Region, Team Aqua Headquarters--

"You want us to go to the Johto Region!" Jack and Hill looked at their boss Archie like he was crazy.

"Yes, I want you to go to Johto and prepare an advanced base, I want to expand our operations into both the Johto and Kanto regions, but first Johto. I also want you to be on the look out for a couple of legendary pokemon that are said to be in that region, namely Suicune and Latias."

"Yes, Sir"

--One Week ago, Hoenn Region, Team Magma Headquarters--

"You want us to go to the Johto Region!" Hogan and Christine looked at their boss Maxie like he was crazy.

"Yes, I want you to go to Johto and prepare an advanced base, I want to expand our operations into both the Johto and Kanto regions, but first Johto. I want to cut Aqua off from those regions, and to remove Team Rocket as a power, I also want you to be on the look out for a couple of legendary pokemon that are said to be in that region, namely Entei and Ho-oh. With them we could accomplish our goals quite handily."

--Now, New Bark Town--

"Common, Christine, keep up, I heard rumors that Ho-oh is supposedly somewhere near Ecruteak City."

" I'm coming, I'm coming, Hogan."

--Across the docks--

"Common Jack, Archie mentioned rumors that Suicune was somewhere near Ecruteak City."

"Don't worry, I'm coming Hill."

--2 Hours Later, Route , Between New Bark Town and Cherrygrove City--

Two small animals came up to Kari and Tk. "Nyaromon! Tokomon! What took you so long? I was worried you weren't coming." Kari called out when she saw them.

"Leave you, never." Nyaromon replied adamantly, "If we want to find out about ourselves it will be with you two."

"Yes, well it's not like we've learned much since the first time you came to us at night. I remember you gave us quite a shock."

--Flashback, 1 and an Half years ago (Six Months After Arriving), New Bark Town--

"Kari, Tk, you should be in bed!" Patrica called up the stairs in their house.

"Give me a minute!" Called Kari in the bathroom. Kari finished up, and went into Tk's room for a minute, so that they could have a quick talk.

"So how was your first day of school?" Tk asked Kari.

"It was fine, the girls are school don't seem to know what to make of me, but it was really weird during one of my classes?"

"Which one?"

"History, it just…"

"Felt wrong, I know, when I was in history myself, I heard everything the teacher said, but all of it just was… I don't know… Wrong, like I was expecting something else."

"Maybe it has something to do with our pasts, but what-" There was a loud banging noise at Tk's window. Tk rushed over and opened it, and two things rushed in, one looked like a white blob with pink cheeks and fangs, while the other looked like a green cat head with a green and purple tail.

"What are you, pokemon?" Kari asked, she knew she should be freighted, but strangely she felt that she knew the two, monsters, in front of her, and she also knew they weren't pokemon.

"No, but what's a pokemon?" The cat-head replied.

"Then what are you?"

"I don't know, I have no memories."

"No memories?" Tk asked, "Kari, do you think they might have something to do with our pasts? I feel that I know them, especially the little white one."

"Yes, I feel the same thing. I feel like I've know them a long time."

"Yes, neither of us have any memories, all we remember is waking up in a forest, with you two nearby, when some other humans came and carried you away. I don't know why, but I felt an overpowering urge to protect you. Are you Tk?" The white one answered.

"Yes, but why do you want to protect us? And who are you?"

"I am Tokomon, but I don't know why I have to protect you, Tk. I just have to."

"And what about you, are you here to protect me?" Kari asked the cat-head.

The cat-head nodded (I don't know how you do that when you are only head, but she did it), "My name is Nyaromon."

--Present--

"Yes, it's been nice having someone to talk to all this time." Kari told Nyaromon, "I don't know what I would do if it weren't for being able to talk to you and Tk. But would you like to meet our pokemon? I think it might be best to introduce you."

"I don't like the idea of being known to anyone but you, Kari, but if you must." Nyaromon replied.

"I think it might be best, we don't want to surprise them if they see you, and they might get protective." Kari pulled out a red and white sphere, "Go! Chikorita!" And a red beam emerged from the poke-ball and turned into a small green monster with a single large green leaf on its head. "Chickorita, I'd like you to meet my friend Nyaromon, who has been my friend for a few years. She's going to be traveling with us on our journey, so I thought you might like to meet her."

"Chikor!" Chikorita extended a vine in way of greeting.

"Pleased to meet you too." Nyaromon replied.

"Tk, maybe you should do the same thing?" Kari asked Tk.

"Maybe later, right now-." Tk started.

--One Minute Ago, Route , Left Side (off the path)--

So Hill, do you have a plan as to how to get a foothold in this region?" Jack asked Hill.

"You bet I do, Jack." Hill replied, "First we steal as many pokemon from this region as possible, and then use them to wipe out the local organizations and take their bases."

"Works for me." Jack stopped, listening, "I hear voices, it sounds like a few trainers. Let's start with them."

"Fine by me. Let's jump them."

--One Minute Ago, Route , Right Side (Off the Path) --

"So Hogan, do you have a plan yet?" Christine asked.

"Yes. We must first take as many pokemon as we can, stealing preferred, and then we capture the legendary pokemon and harness their power to wipe out any competing organizations and take over their bases." Hogan replied, obviously looking forward to it.

"That works for me, wait." Christine listened carefully, "It sounds like some trainers, shall we relive them of their pokemon?"

"Lets." And they got ready to jump the unsuspecting trainers.

(Author's Note: I fully intend to keep having Magma and Aqua mirror each other, and it is deliberately done that way. It won't happen all the time, but it will happen every now and then, but all the time in this particular chapter)

--Present, Route , Where Kari and Tk Are--

There were four people in from of Kari and Tk, the two on the left wore what looked like blue uniforms, with a large A printed on them, and the two on the right wore red uniforms with the letter M on them.

The ones on the left started chanting at the same time as the ones on the right, and it quickly became apparent they were chanting mottos. (AN: In the interest of legibility, the mottos are separate.)

The two on the left chanted this:

"Prepare for trouble, you're caught in our trap!"

"And make it double, you ain't seen nothing yet!"

"To extend the lands to prevent devastation!"

"To expand and conquer our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of Aqua and water!"

"To extend our reach across all the lands!"

"Hogan!"

"Christine!"

"Team Magma rocks the land at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"You've gotten that right!"

The two on the right chanted this:

"Prepare for trouble, you're caught in our trap!"

"And make it double, you ain't seen nothing yet!"

"To extend the seas to expand our right!"

"To the seas we control as is our right!"

"To denounce the evils of Magma and land!"

"To extend our reach across all the Seas!"

"Jack!"

"Hill!"

"Team Aqua shells the seas at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"You've gotten that right!"

Kari and Tk sweatdroped.

"Team Magma/Team Aqua, you're not supposed to be here!" Both teams cried at the same time.

"Hogan, you handle the Aqua losers, I'll take these trainer's pokemon." Christine ordered.

"Hey, we were going to steal those pokemon." Hill cried.

"Well you're going to have to fight for them!" Hogan yelled, "Go! Torkal and Machop!

"You're not playing fair! Go! Luvdisc and Mightyena!" Jack cried, "Hill I'll distract these Magma losers, you take the pokemon."

Hogan and Jack proceeded to fight it out with their pokemon while Hill and Christine menacingly approached Kari and Tk. "Go! Slugma and Geodude/ Magicarp and Wailmer!" The two threw four poke-balls into the air and the four called pokemon came out.

"Uh-oh, this is trouble. Kari we'd better fight them." Tk called, "Go! Totodile!"

"Agreed, we can't let them steal our pokemon, Chickorita are you ready?" Kari called.

And they proceeded to fight.

"Slugma, use ember on Chickorita/Wailmer, use body slam on Totodile!"

Both Kari and Tk called, "Totodile/Chickorita dodge!" Totodile was able to get out of the way of Wailmer, but Chickorita was too slow and got an ember attack straight in the face, causing it to be knocked out.

"Chickorita no!" Kari yelled. "Return!" And her pokemon was back in its poke-ball. "Tk, their too powerful!"

"No they aren't, Totodile, use bite on Wailmer!"

"Wailmer, use body slam!" This time Totodile wasn't fast enough to get out of the way, and got it full force, and was knocked out.

"Totodile!" Tk called. Both he and Kari were out of pokemon, there was nothing to stop either Team Magma, or Team Aqua from stealing their pokemon. Both Hill and Christine advanced rapidly, clearly moving to try and take the pokemon by force from both Kari and Tk.

But, all of a sudden Kari and Tk's tear-shape devices on their belts started glowing. And so did Tokomon and Nyaromon, who were held in Tk and Kari's hands, being dismissed by both Magma and Aqua as harmless dolls.

Tokomon DIGIVOLE TO- Patamon!

Tokomon was suddenly what looked almost like a large orange and white, something, with huge bat ears.

Nyaromon DIGIVOLVE TO- Salamon!

Nyaromon was what looked like a white puppy with a golden collar.

"Nyaromon! Are you ok?" Kari asked, letting go with surprise as her friend suddenly glowed and transformed.

"It's like they evolved! Is that you Tokomon?" Tk asked too.

"I'm Salamon now! Somehow I think you helped me do this, Kari."

"Two more pokemon won't make much of a difference to me!" Hill cried approaching.

"You want to bet!" Salamon walked up, "PUPPY HOWL!" She emitted a terrifying, high-pitched noise, which forced both Hill and Christine to back up into the battle between Jack and Hogan, which had stopped when both of them had been forced to cover their ears.

"Let's show you!" Patamon sucked in air, and let it out in one big bubble, "BUBBLE BOOM!" The air shot at the collected Teams Magma and Aqua, and sent them all shooting sky-ward, calling down. "Looks like Team Aqua's all wet/Looks like Team Magma's exploding!"

"Great job Salamon, Patamon!" Kari called down to her friends, "That was amazing!"

"Well, we told you we would protect you." Salamon replied, coming up to Kari and sitting down.

--Meanwhile, In the Real World--

"Huh!" Izzy woke up all of a sudden as his computer alerted him to something.

"A power surge! It matches Gatomon and Patamon's signatures!" Izzy called out looking at the screen. "I'd better let Matt and Tai know."

--Two Hours Later, The Pokemon World--

"Hey Kari look! It's Cherrygrove City!" Tk Called

"Yea! Were there!"

Author's Note: I'm looking for better Team Magma/Aqua mottos, if you have suggestions, please e-mail me. The next chapter will be up soon.


	3. The Journey's Heroes

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long update time, but I've been having some computer difficulties, which resulted in me losing all the work I've done so far on this fanfic, so I had to rewrite my notes, which detail everything I'm putting into this story. I knew I should have backed up my hard drive. Ah well, no use moaning about spilt milk.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon

Chapter Three: The Journey's Heroes

--Pokemon World, Cherrygrove City, Outside the Pokemon Center--

"Hey Kari, where should we go now?" Tk asked. Both Tk and Kari, with Patamon and Salamon on their laps pretending to be dolls, were watching people go by on the road in front of the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove City, while they were resting from their recent journey from New Bark Town.

"I don't know. I think we should head north towards Violet City, I've always wanted to see Sprout Tower. But we could always cut across Route 30 and go to Azalea Town." Kari replied looking at the map on her PokeGear.

"Lets go to Violet City, I hear that Falkner is easier to beat than Bugsy, and besides I want to see the Ruins of Alph-" Tk responded before being cut off by a trainer, who wore jeans and a black shirt which was covered by a blue and white jacket, with black hair, and a league cap on his head, with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Excuse me? But is this the pokemon center?" He asked.

"Yes it is. And you are?" Kari replied looking up.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Ash, from Pallet Town, and this is my Pikachu." He gestured to two people behind him, one was a red-headed girl, wearing a yellow shirt, and shorts, carrying a Togepi, and the other was an older boy wearing and orange shit, and green vest, with brown pants, "And these are Misty and Brock. My friends."

Brock took that moment to go down on his knees in front of Kari, and but before he could start babbling Misty grabbed his ear and dragged him away. "I'm not even going to let you start this time!" She scolded him.

"That's all right. I'm Kari, and this is Tk, were trainers from New Bark Town." Kari said getting up, holding Salamon.

"You're a trainer? Do you want to battle?"

"Sure, I could use some practice, I've only started. There's a field behind the pokemon center for battles."

"Ash, are you sure you want to battle her?" Misty asked worriedly, "Remember what happened with Cassey."

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on her, I promise I won't use Charizard."

"Ok, let's go." Kari lead Tk, Ash, Misty and Brock out behind the pokemon center which had been set up with pokemon battles in mind.

"Shall we? I'll choose first. Go, Chikorita!" Kari threw a poke-ball into the air and Chikorita came out.

"I chose Pikachu!" And Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and onto the field.

"Ash, don't you think you should lightly on her? She is just starting." Misty asked Ash.

"I will. Don't worry Misty. Ready Kari?"

"You bet I am. Chikorita use Vine Whip!" And vines flew from Chikorita's neck, and headed towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack!" Pikachu suddenly blurred, moving from place to place at rapid speed.

"Use Tackle attack straight up the field!" Kari called out, and Chikorita rushed up the field right in-between where Pikachu was dashing about, and managed to hit Pikachu right while he was moving.

"Pikachu! You alright? Use Thundershock now!" And Pikachu shot lightning at Chikorita, which hit, and knocked it out. "Yeah, great job Pikachu!"

"Chikorita, you did a good job, return." Kari called out holding out her pokeball. "Great battle, you're very good."

"Well you caught me by surprise with your tackle, I didn't know you could use it that way. But why didn't you use that pokemon? I've never seen it before" He gestured to Salamon in her arms.

"What?" Kari almost panicked, she and Tk had decided to keep quiet about Salamon and Patamon, and they didn't want people to find out about them, "This is just a doll."

"Huh, I could have sworn that's a pokemon." He pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at Salamon. "No Pokemon detected." "I guess not."

Salamon, whose nose was being rubbed by Kari's shirt, chose that moment to sneeze. "Opps." Both Kari and Tk sweatdroped.

"I knew it! That _is_ a pokemon. What type is it? I've never see it before, or heard of a pokemon like that."

"What, uh- Salamon!" Salamon jumped out of Kari's arms, and Patamon flew out of Tk's arms as well.

"Oh common Kari, I'm tired of being quiet. I'm Salamon, and I'm _not_ a pokemon. And neither is Patamon."

"Not a pokemon... Wait a minute, you just talked!" Misty jumped.

"If you're not a pokemon, then what are you?" Brock asked.

"I don't know. I just know we're not pokemon. And that I have to defend Kari."

"They're all right. Me and Kari don't know what they are ourselves. They showed up not long after we did in New Bark Town." Tk added.

"Wait a minute, showed up?" Ash asked.

"Well we don't know. We don't have any memories from before then. It's as much a mystery to us as you. Part of what we were hoping to come out of our journey was an answer to what happened before then."

"Well that's all right. I guess. It must be strange." Misty commented.

"Well, we've gotten used to it. But we do want answers." Kari replied, "By the way, where are you guys heading?"

"Oh, were going to Violet City, where I want to challenge the gym there."

"Me and Tk are heading the same way. I know, why don't we travel together for a while? Tk and me aren't really experienced enough to travel on our own, yet."

"Sure, why not."

--Meanwhile, In the Bushes Behind Them--

"Hey Jack, look at those pokemon! I bet that we could use them to clear out the local teams."

"You're right, Hill! Lets get'em."

"Wait, I have an idea, lets jump them while they leave town."

"Great idea!"

--Three Hours Later, Edge of Cherrygrove City--

"Well I guess this is where the path starts. Lets go!" Ash called out to Brock, Misty, Kari and Tk, with Patamon flying next to Tk and Salamon walking next to Kari. And they set off on the path, and soon they were out of sight of the city, and were surrounded by trees.

"Hey, twerps!" Hill called out, both her and Jack jumping out of the bushes right behind the group.

"Oh no, not you guys!" Kari shouted.

"You know them?" Ash asked surprised, he had never seen them before.

"Yes, this is Team Aqua, both them and Team Magma decided to jump us outside of New Bark Town to steal our pokemon."

"Yes, were Team Aqua." Jack called, then they went to their motto.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double"

"To extend the seas to expand our right!"

"To the seas we control as is our right!"

"To denounce the evils of Magma and land!"

"To extend our reach across all the Seas!"

"Jack!"

"Hill!"

"Team Aqua shells the seas at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Now give us your pokemon!"

Ash, Misty, and Brock sweatdroped. "They sound like Team Rocket." Ash commented.

"Were way better than that defunct team. Go, Luvdisc and Mightyena! Get them!" Jack called, releasing his pokemon.

"You've got that right. For once! Go, Magicarp and Wailmer! Hill released her pokemon as well.

"Well then, lets battle! Go Pikachu!" Ask called. And Pikachu got ready for battle.

"I chose you, Totodile!" Tk called, releasing his pokemon.

"You too Chikorita!" And Kari released her pokemon.

"Mightyena, use Bite attack on Totodile! Luvdisc, use Water Pulse on Pikachu!" Mightyena rushed at Totodile, and caught it in a powerful attack before it could do anything. And Pikachu tried to dodge Luvdisc's attack, but failed, and became dazed.

"Pikachu!" Ash rushed to his pokemon, worrying.

"Chikorita, use vine whip on Luvdisc!" And Chikorita's vines hit Luvdisc, knocking it out.

"Wailmer, use Body Slam on Chikorita!" And Wailmer threw its body onto a surprised Chikorita.

"Chikorita, no! Salamon, Patamon, you'd better get in there!"

"You got it Kari! PUPPY HOWL!" Salamon howled, hurting Team Aqua's pokemon.

"Hey, don't worry! BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon shot his attack at Wailmer.

"Wailmer, dodge it, and use Water Gun on that little flying rat!" Wailmer managed to dodge Patamon's attack (a considerable feat considering its size), and hit Patamon with a jet of water.

"Patamon!" Tk called.

"Salamon, you've got to stop them, you're the only one out right now." Kari called to her partner.

"Not to worry! Mightyena use Bite on that little runt! Hill, get their pokemon while I distract that little thing." Mightyena rushed towards Salamon.

"Salamon! Be careful!"

"Wailmer, use Water Gun on the twerps!" Hill called, catching everyone by surprise.

"Kari!" Kari's device at her side started to glow, and so did Salamon with the same light.

"Salamon DIGIVOLVE TO... Gatomon!" And when the light faded away, in Salamon's place was a cat-like creature that stood on two feet and had green gloves, with blue eyes.

"LIGHTNING PAW!" Gatomon knocked Wailmer out of the way, causing his shot to go wide.

"Let's see how you face against me!"

"But, that's impossible! How could you evolve at a time like this!"

"Easy, LIGHTNING PAW!" And Gatomon systematically grouped Team Aqua in one place.

"Pikachu, you better finish them! Use Thunder Attack! Now!" Ash called. And Pikachu responded by launching massive forces of energy towards Team Aqua, which hit them, and sent them flying into the sky, where they flew out of sight.

"It looks like Team Aqua's gotten all wet!" They called before disappearing entirely.

"Great job Pikachu, and you too... uh... Salamon?" Ask called.

"No, I'm Gatomon now. I digivolved, whatever that means."

"Digivolved? I've never heard of anything like that." Brock stated.

"That's right, I remember something... Angels? Why would I think of that?" Kari said carefully.

"Yeah, I remember angels as well. But why... And how?" Tk said, glancing at Kari.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Ash said.

"That's alright, I don't have any idea either. Its like we have half memories, seeing Gatomon digivolve gave us something. But it doesn't make sense." Tk commented.

"I just want to know what's going on." Misty stated.

"I guess we need more clues if we want to know."

-- Pokemon World, Same Time, Unknown Location--

"Did you feel that?" A sinister dark figure asks three others, shrouded in shadow.

"Yes, it seems those digi-fools have followed us here." Said the shadow on the left.

"Good, this gives us a chance for revenge. Those brats will pay for destroying our plans. No one deletes ME and gets away with it."

Author's Note: That's it for now. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner next time.


End file.
